What's sleepin' in our soul
by annamanson
Summary: 1996, os irmãos Gallagher tocam no estádio de Maine Road, tudo estava indo bem, até eles tocarem Whatever. - Fanfic Oasis como não há categoria pra bandas, tive que colocar essa. Liam/Noel
1. Chapter 1

**Categoria:** Slash  
**Advertências:** Incesto, Homossexualidade, Sexo explícito.  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Nota:** O conteúdo da história é completamente ficcional. Os personagens citados não tem nada a ver com o conteúdo e não estão cientes sobre.  
**Pairing:** Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher  
**Beta:** Excepcionalmente, Tais, uma ultra amiga!  
**Words:** 1.571

* * *

**What's sleepin' in our soul - Considerações Especiais**

* * *

Bom, eu resolvi escrever esta fanfic para presentear uma amiga muito querida, que também considero como irmã e mulher ~ pq não? suahssuhauhsa ~

Era para eu dar de presente de natal, mas eu sou mais enrolada que o Batman! E como sempre, fiquei parada no caminho.

Não venha me dizer que não sou enrolada. Resolvi fazer a fanfic no dia 29 de NOVEMBRO de 2012... EU DISSE NOVEMBRO! SHAUSHUAHUASUHSA

Quero contar como foi tudo, passo-a-passo, porque não quero deixar ninguém que fez parte disto, de fora.

Assim que eu tive essa ideia, eu fui falar com as lindas e queridíssimas Prillegrino e Tais. Elas me apoiaram na hora, foram as pessoas mais fofas do universo comigo! Me ajudaram muito mesmo! Me aturaram durante todo o processo.

A Pri me deu a luz, enviando um vídeo base pra fanfic e a Tais me ajudou com alguns detalhes ^^

Eu não queria fazer nada meia boca, então resolvi me dedicar e entender melhor sobre a banda Oasis, e consequentemente, os irmãos Gallagher.

Estudei bastante ~acho~ e creio que deixei de ser 'totalmente leiga', para ser somente 'leiga'.

Como eu sou PÉSSIMA em guardar segredos, eu comecei a amar eles, e não consegui mais conter isso... Despiriquitei no Facebook e acabei deixando minha nova paixão exposta ~e quase o segredo tbm D:~

Bom, tudo isso por um grande amor. Sem más interpretações, por favor.

A Silvânia é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que já conheci. Ela é maluca, divertida, inteligente, amiga, cúmplice... Ela é ~tudo~ pra mim!

Falei muito boiola, mas a verdade é que eu amo tanto essa mulher, que não consigo conter o que sinto, e tenho a necessidade de querer mostrar, tentar agradar e etc.

A fanfic saiu uma BELA PORCARIA, sério mesmo, mas foi feita de coração.

Nenhuma palavra foi escrita de forma vazia. Ela pode ser curtinha, mas se você for capaz de penetrar nas sensações, em cada detalhe, você estará no caminho certo.

A ideia original foi enviar tudo por carta (juntamente com tentativas falhas de desenho), por isso demorei um século a mais para publicar... MAS, como o mundo conspira contra a gente, quando eu fui passar a fic para uma folha que tinha desenho, eu errei! -.-

Desisti de passar pro papel e enviar pelo correio, pq até eu terminar, refazer o desenho e postar, talvez chegasse só em 2015.

Não esqueçam de remover os espaços dos links! ;)

Link para o vídeo que 'pariu' essa fanfic: www. youtube watch ?v=Ji4m7bRz8W8

Desenho 1 (era a provável capa da fic): annamanson88. deviantart art/ Liam-Gallagher-and-Noel-Gallagher-Oasis -347161601

Desenho 2: annamanson88. deviantart art/ Liam-Gallagher- and-Noel-Gallagher-Oasis -347160711


	2. Chapter 2

__**Categoria:** Slash  
**Advertências:** Incesto, Homossexualidade, Sexo explícito.  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Nota:** O conteúdo da história é completamente ficcional. Os personagens citados não tem nada a ver com o conteúdo e não estão cientes sobre.  
**Pairing:** Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher  
**Beta:** Excepcionalmente, Tais, uma ultra amiga!  
**Words:** 1.571

* * *

**What's sleepin' in our soul**

**Por Anna Manson**

* * *

_28 de Abril de 1996 - Moss Side, Manchester._

O estádio de Maine Road estava completamente lotado. A multidão vibrava e delirava ao ouvir as vozes dos irmãos Gallagher. Câmeras capturavam imagens do show, que iriam para o VHS _There and Then_ no final deste mesmo ano. Oasis era febre no mundo inteiro e já haviam superado os Beatles em venda de discos. Ficaram conhecidos também, por suas constantes brigas e pelo ego exagerado e excessivo.

O show retornou de uma breve pausa, onde a orquestra se posicionou no palco, e _Whatever _começou a ser tocada. Os sons produzidos pelos violinos e gaita, davam um toque especial à melodia estabelecida pelo violão. Liam começou a cantar, sua voz estava perfeitamente encaixada no ritmo da musica e sua alma parecia estar em sintonia com aquele momento. Noel olhava para ele com um olhar de reprovação - não costumavam cantar aquele trecho da musica, sempre deixavam que o público o fizesse, mas provavelmente o mais novo estivesse distraído e se esquecera de tal fato.

_I'm free to be whatever I_

_Whatever I choose_

_And I'll sing the blues if I want_

_I'm free to say whatever I_

Noel esperou que o mais novo olhasse para ele e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Liam franziu o cenho, não estava entendendo. Parou de cantar, deixando toda a banda deslocada e desconcertada. Não sabiam se continuavam a tocar ou não. Pararam gradativamente, enquanto os irmãos discutiam e faziam gestos um para o outro.

Liam abandonou o microfone, nervoso. Fazia sinal para que Noel continuasse a cantar a musica sem ele, até que o mais velho começou a tocar seu violão e a banda o acompanhou. Deixou que os fãs iniciassem a musica, e quando chegou o momento certo, ele começou a cantar.

Liam estava inconformado com a atitude do irmão. Ele não tinha feito por querer, estava compenetrado com a melodia e o outro o fez parar toda a musica, só por uma besteira dessas.

O mais novo tocava o pandeiro, conforme o ritmo da musica e bebericava sua cerveja hora ou outra. No meio da canção, levantou-se da caixa de som onde estava, e pegou um cigarro com a produção. Sentou-se na frente da bateria, atrás do mais velho, e ficou observando-o. Tragava seu cigarro e ouvia atentamente seu irmão cantar. Gostava do som de sua voz. Ela era grave e suave ao mesmo tempo. Diferente. A cada nova entonação, sentia algo incomodar dentro de si. Uma sensação estranha. Uma mistura de sentimentos opostos. Raiva e ódio contrastavam com amor e admiração. Da mesma forma como amava, odiava aquele homem com todas as suas forças. Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeccionista e chato? Por que precisava exigir tanto dele e do grupo? Lembrou-se do primeiro CD, que Noel os fizera gravar três vezes, até achar que estava bom o suficiente para o lançamento... _TRÊS VEZES_. Era demais. Quem ele pensava que era, afinal? Era inegável que precisava dele, como se precisa de ar para respirar, mas há limites! Sentia-se magoado e não deixaria por menos aquele ato.

Noel cantava e observava Liam, contrariado. Como ele podia ter errado justo naquele dia, onde tudo estava sendo gravado? Como ele ousou dar aquele piti e o fazer cantar? Por que ele tinha que ser tão birrento e infantil?! Sua cabeça estava enevoada de pensamentos ruins. Ver seu irmão ali fumando, com aquela cara de paisagem, tirou o resquício de paciência de dentro de si. Mais tarde iriam ter uma boa conversa, ah se iam!

.:.*.:.*.:.* .:.*.:.*.:.* .:.*.:.*.:.* .:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* .:.*.:.*.:.* .:.*.:.*.:.* .:.*.:.*.:.* .:.*.:.

Liam entrou descontraído no camarim depois do show. Noel estava de braços cruzados, encostado na parede, esperando-o. Ao ver o mais novo entrar, trancou a porta e caminhou como um foguete para cima dele. Liam não teve chance de entender o que se passava, foi surpreendido por seu corpo baqueando contra a parede.

- O que você tem na cabeça, Liam?

- Do que você está falando? – disse o mais novo, com feições de espanto.

- Do que eu estou falando? Como 'do quê eu estou falando'?! Liam, você é mesmo um inútil! Você fodeu com tudo! Fodeu com nosso show!

- Cara, eu não fodi com nada! Se alguém aqui fodeu, foi você! Porra, não viu que todo mundo estava cantando junto?! Precisava parar tudo, porque não estava bom para _"VOCÊ"_?!

Noel já estava impaciente e não queria ouvir uma palavra sequer. Segurou Liam pelo moletom com uma mão, e com a outra desferiu um soco certeiro em seu rosto, acertando o canto de sua boca e abrindo um corte em seu lábio inferior.

A raiva que estava adormecida até então, despertou no mais novo. Jogou o outro no chão e subiu em cima dele. Noel, prevendo seus movimentos, jogou-o para o lado, trocando as posições. Liam se debatia e fazia força para tirar o outro de cima de si, mas não conseguia. O nervosismo e uma sensação estranha em seu estomago, não deixavam com que seu corpo reagisse como deveria.

De repente, toda a lógica sumiu. Noel viu o líquido escarlate escorrendo do lábio do outro e abaixou-se até ficar com suas cabeças bem próximas. Seu olhar oscilava entre os olhos e os lábios do irmão. Sem pensar, lambeu o sangue que escapava do outro, e encostou seus lábios nos lábios dele. Sugou o local do corte, arrancando um gemido de dor em resposta. Liam fechou os olhos e sentiu uma adrenalina tomar conta de si. Seu coração batia forte e seu corpo latejava em resposta. Sua respiração foi ficando pesada e falha. Abriu seus olhos e encontrou-se com os olhos do outro, repousados sobre si. Um olhar que nunca havia visto antes. Pegou pela nuca o mais velho e trouxe-lhe para mais perto, dando um beijo intenso e lento, que foi prontamente correspondido.

Noel apoiou seu antebraço direito ao lado da cabeça de Liam e repousou sua outra mão sobre seu rosto, enquanto o beijava. Acariciava sua pele, seu cabelo, e recebia o mesmo carinho em troca. O beijo foi ficando mais quente e Noel deitou seu corpo sobre o de Liam, encaixando suas pernas sobre o quadril do outro. Esfregavam-se, apertavam-se e sentiam um ao outro. Reconheciam e redescobriam cada parte do corpo um do outro. As sensações produzidas iam além das físicas. Havia muito mais do que o prazer carnal ali, havia uma forma diferente de desejo. Uma forma diferente de amor. A relação entre eles nunca fora normal ou convencional, talvez ambos já tivessem consciência do tipo de sentimento que um sustentava pelo outro.

Noel queria sentir seu irmão mais próximo de si, queria sentir seus corpos entrelaçados de uma forma em que pudessem atingir suas almas, uma forma que os unisse para sempre. Começou a tirar sua roupa e foi acompanhado pelo mais novo. Quando completamente nus, Liam olhou para o corpo do irmão e inverteu as posições. Tocaram a pele um do outro, sentindo sua maciez, sua temperatura. O mais novo foi até seu pescoço, chupando-o de forma suave. Desceu trilhando com beijos e mordidas, até seu mamilo, onde parou para dar uma maior atenção. Sugou-o por um tempo, enquanto massageava o outro com a mão, e depois continuou descendo por seu corpo. Mordiscou seu abdômen e sua pélvis, enquanto apertava-lhe a carne. Noel se arrepiava, estremecia e sentia seu sangue pulsar quente a cada toque, a cada carícia recebida. O membro de ambos pulsava e clamava por atenção. Liam sentou-se sobre as pernas do mais velho, segurou seus membros juntos e começou a manipulá-los. Noel começou a arfar e gemer estranguladamente, enquanto Liam não poupava suas cordas vocais.

Ouvir seu irmão mais velho gemer para si, enlouqueceu-o totalmente. Levantou-se do chão e foi até uma das bolsas, onde pegou, uma camisinha e um pacote de lubrificante. Vestiu-a em si e voltou a ficar sobre seu irmão. Encaixou-se entre as pernas dele e buscou sua boca para mais um beijo, cheio de urgência. Apertava a bunda de Noel e procurava por sua entrada. Ao encontrá-la, começou a massagear, espalhando o liquido gelatinoso. Os gemidos e arfares do outro foram ficando cada vez mais altos e sofridos. Liam levantou uma das pernas de Noel e com a outra mão, posicionou seu membro em sua entrada. Penetrou-o lentamente, vislumbrando uma careta de dor no outro.

O mais novo estocava devagar, porem, profundamente. Já o mais velho, xingava Liam de todos os nomes possíveis, até que sua voz sumiu, junto de seu horizonte. Seu ponto especial havia sido atingido. Liam notou a mudança no semblante do outro e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, focando sempre aquele mesmo ponto. Noel gemia feito uma vadia, mas não conseguia se conter. Aquilo era completamente diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado, e meu deus, como era bom!

A sensação de prazer junto a sensação de ter a pessoa que ama para si, te completando, era algo indescritível. Eles partilhavam um momento único. Um momento que tinha mil significados diferentes, e ao mesmo tempo, um só. Eles se amavam e este amor venceria todas as barreiras sempre, não importando o que ficaria nas entrelinhas. O amor estava sendo declarado e consumado naquele ato. E assim como na maioria dos relacionamentos, as brigas terminariam desta mesma forma. Daquele dia em diante, todas as brigas seriam esquecidas, no momento em que seus corpos se encontrassem, lembrando-os de que sempre teriam um ao outro.

_**FIM.**_


End file.
